


Alohomora

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Established Relationship, Fluff and more fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Tomarry, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "Knock, knock," Harry says, opening the door to the minister of magic's office without knocking.





	Alohomora

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by brindlefennix.

"Knock, knock," Harry says, opening the door to the minister of magic's office without knocking.

Behind him, Tom's top personal assistant lets out a muffled sound of laughter, while in front of him, Tom looks up from his paperwork and sighs deeply. Harry has no idea why; had Tom wanted his privacy, his door would have been locked. In that case, Harry would have been obligated to jimmy the lock with an _alohomora_ or two.

"Harry," Tom begins, but Harry isn't having it.

He closes the door behind himself. "I'm here to save you from yourself."

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Too late."

The arch of his brow is probably more appealing than it should be, even after all these years. He looks good. He always does, but something about becoming minister suits him, despite the long hours and forced association with people Tom disdains. Tom has always enjoyed being the most important person in the room. And now, with the power granted to him by all the people who voted for him, Tom has claimed his seat behind the antique minister's desk.

"It can wait until tomorrow, all of this." Harry waves a hand at the mess of paper's on Tom's desk. Messier than usual; must be a busy day. Harry can't bring himself to care.

"Are you policing my work habits?" Tom adds a stroke of ink to the closest parchment as if in defiance. Harry wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, someone has to," Harry says with a grin. "It may as well be your husband." He crosses the room until he's next to Tom, and leans against his desk, hiding some of that paperwork from Tom's view. Simply, he says, "I miss you." He slips the paperwork from under Tom's quill and adds it to one of the piles.

Tom corrects Harry's motion, placing the paper into what Harry assumes is its proper spot. A wave of his hand later, the minister's desk is organized to Tom's exacting standards. Sometimes, Harry still can't believe he fell in love with him. He takes the quill from Tom, too, dangling their fingers together. There's a bit of ink under one of Tom's nails. It's the only thing about him that's out of place, even at the end of the day.

"I made you dinner," Harry says. It's a peace offering, a bribe.

Tom rubs his thumb along Harry's knuckles. "You won't bring it to me like a good husband?"

Harry huffs. "I don't remember that being in my wedding vows. You won't get it unless you come home. You won't get anything else, either."

"How fast the honeymoon period has faded," Tom drawls. "It was only a month ago that I fucked you over this desk."

"Office sex is a reward for good behavior. And the _best _behavior is coming home before eight."

The minister can apparate within the wards of the ministry as he likes. It's the work of a moment for Tom to stand and pull Harry forward with him. When they arrive home, Tom doesn't release him, and Harry doesn't make an attempt to get away. He already has what he wants, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
